Lucky Kyu!
by Queenshi137
Summary: Kyuhyun jatuh pada pesona orang itu. Mengagumi dan mencintainya dalam diam hingga tanpa disangka keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Mature with NC. DLDR. KyuMin as main cast. Oneshoot. enJoy


Lucky Kyu!

.

.

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Yaoi! NC! yang tidak suka tolong tutup saja tab ini. saya sudah memperingatkan...^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah mengendap-endap dilorong koridor utama yang terletak disamping kelasnya. Matanya bergerak awas, mengawasi dan menanti. Ya, namja tampan seantero SM high school ini tengah melakukan rutinitas paginya. Menunggu seseorang yang dengan lancangnya menyita seluruh perhatian dan rasa perdulinya. Padahal awalnya ia adalah namja yang begitu tabu dengan urusan-urusan yang seperti ini. Mengendap-endap, mengambil foto diam-diam dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Stalker? Maybe...

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki makin mendekat. Suasana pagi yang masih sepi membuat langkah itu terdengar lebih keras. Mata Kyuhyun nampak berbinar, di depan sana, beberapa meter darinya, sosok mempesona itu berlalu bagai angin musim panas. Menyejukkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempat. Dalam gerakan lambat, sosok itu bagai memiliki sulur-sulur magis yang dapat menjerat siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitu nyata, begitu indah. Senyum diwajah stoic itu makin lebar kala melihat sosok yang ia kagumi menghilang di ujung lorong. Setidaknya hari ini pun ia sudah memastikan orang terkasihnya selamat hingga sampai dikelasnya bukan?

.

.

.

"Hei Kyu, melamun lagi eoh?" Donghae, namja yang sering dijuluki pangeran ikan itu mengambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Kelas sudah kosong sejak bel istirahat berkumandang(?) 5 menit lalu.

"Hmm." Singkat, padat dan tak jelas!

"Ck, kau sudah gila ternyata. Apa aku perlu membawamu kerumah sakit jiwa he?" Ucap Donghae sarkastik.

"Aku rela disana jika 'dia' juga ada disana,keke~" Mata Donghae melotot. Apa-apaan orang ini? Dasar gila!

"Teruslah bermimpi Cho. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan pesona kekasihnya. Jadi selamat bermimpi " Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas lalu beranjak dari sana untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi menabuh genderang perang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Inilah yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengagumi sosok itu dari jauh. Kenyataan bahwa sosok itu telah dimiliki orang lain begitu membuatnya dilema. Andai saja bisa, ia juga tak ingin jatuh cinta pada kekasih orang. Tapi dewa cinta dengan begitu saja menancapkan panah itu dihatinya. Mengelakpun percuma. _**Seolah**_ takdirnya memang membuatnya harus jatuh pada nama itu. atau.._**memang begitu**_. Entahlah...

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bejalan keluar menuju taman belakang sekolah. Waktu istirahat masih 20 menit lagi. Cukup lama. Dan dia tak berniat pergi kekantin hari ini. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang namja kurus tinggi tengah mencengkram leher baju seragam sosok yang begitu ia puja. Tangannya terkepal erat begitu sadar jika sosok tinggi itu melumat bibir namja manis yang hanya diam. Namja manis yang selama ini menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bagian belakang pohon ekk yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya peristiwa nista itu. Entah bodoh atau memang sudah benar-benar gila, namja yang mempunyai bibir tebal itu malah bersembunyi disana.

"Jangan nakal lagi arrachi?" Dapat Kyuhyun lihat sang namja jangkung melepas pagutannya terhadap si nama manis lalu berujar lembut sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Zhou.." Perkataan namja mungil itu menghasilkan kekehan dari pria didepannya. Sedang Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkinkah kini mereka tengah bertengkar?

"Aku tau... dan aku yakin kau lebih tau." Sang namja mungil hanya memalingkan mukanya. Seolah merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Hey hey, jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku. Aku tak suka dear..." Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang mendengar panggilan itu. Apa-apaan itu? Dear? Akan lebih manis jika ia menyebut namja manis itu my sweety bunny kan? Haaah... kau bahkan jauh lebih norak Cho!

" Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau baik-baiklah selama aku pergi. Ingat, jangan nakal." Namja tinggi yang bernama Zhoumi itu mengelus surai sang kekasih lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hahh...Aku muak~ " Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar lirihan itu. Dirinya tadi tengah fokus memandang Zhoumi untuk mencari kelebihan yang namja itu punya sehingga dapat memenangkan hati Sungmin sampai hampir melupakan keberadaan sosok yang di pujanya.

Kyuhyun yakin lirihan itu berasal dari mulut seksi Sungmin karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

"Aku muak..Sungguh" Lagi. Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Kali ini lebih jelas dan...

Putus asa?

"Tak baik namja manis sepertimu sendirian seperti ini" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara namja itu. Mencoba peruntungannya mungkin?

"Kyuhyun!" namja mungil itu nampak tersentak. Tidak, tidak. Harusnya Kyuhyunlah yang terkejut disini. Dari mana Sungmin tau namanya eoh? Siswa pendiam dan cuek seperti Sungmin tak mungkin bergaul dengan yeoja-yeoja penggosip yang menggilainya itu kan? Apalagi sosok Zhoumi selalu menempelinya bagai dinding beton yang membuat Sungmin tak tau keadaan sekitarnya.

"K-kau tau namaku?" terbata. Kyuhyun sudah lupa bagaimana cara menjaga image-nya.

"E-eh. Ne. Siapa yang tak kenal Cho Kyuhyun. Terlalu naif jika mengatakan aku tak mendengar namamu di elu-elukan para gadis. Benarkan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin bicara datar. Sangat datar. Namun justru membuat senyum tulus diwajah Kyuhyun mengembang. Akhirnya ia bisa bicara langsung dengan dambaannya. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Mereka memang tak berlebihan. Aku bahkan merasa lebih tampan dari namjachingu mu itu " Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa sifat narsisnya muncul disaat tak penting begini.

"Memang." Eh? Kyuhyun mengerjab. Apa Sungmin baru saja memujinya secara tidak langsung? Senyumnya kian mengembang.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia dan jadilah pacarku.." Sungmin yang mendengarnya menoleh. Tak menyangka laki-laki yang berdiri disebelahnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu tolong bebaskan aku..."

**.**

OooooOOOooooO

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang king size-nya. Matanya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi pagi. Apa namja itu benar-benar serius? Jika ia, berarti dia masih memiliki peluang bukan? Huh, andai saja ia tak terlalu lama larut dalam keterkejutannya tadi sehingga tak sadar Sungmin tlah pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung, Kyuhyun pasti tak akan merasa bingung seperti ini.<p>

Drttttt... Drrttttttt...

Lamunannya buyar begitu saja ketika benda pipih yang manusia sebut ponsel itu bergetar nyaring di meja nakas coklatnya.

Setengah hati, Kyuhyun meraihnya dan melihat apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan benda tersebut bergetar dan mengintrupsi lamunan indahnya tadi.

[ From : Kangin Hyeong

Caffe sedang ramai, datanglah sekarang dan bantu kami.

Aku tunggu]

"Haiss... Mood ku sedang buruk, tapi kalau aku tidak kesana Kangin hyung pasti akan mengadukanku pada Umma. Yaisshh!" Pria muda itu mengacak surai madunya kemudian beranjak menunju lemari pakaian di sudut kamarnya. Mengganti stelan santainya dengan jeans hitam panjang, kaos biru tua dan kemeja kotak-kotak biru hitam yang sengaja tak dikancingkan.

"Perfect! Hah.. Kau memang pantas menjadi kekasih Lee Sungmin itu Cho, kkkke~" Kekehnya ketika mematut penampilannya di depan cermin sebelum menyambar kunci motor sport miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah ini keberuntungan atau memang nasib baik yang sedang kesasar (?), Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah membawa nampan untuk mengantarkan pesanan minuman untuk meja nomor 9 justru dibuat mematung melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk-aduk minumannya sembari bertopang dagu.

"Aigooya~ Ini yang namanya jodoh. Sungminnie Minnie Bunny, kau disini rupanya." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri sang pujaan hati, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang bahunya ditepuk cukup keras.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Aku hampir jantungan!" Yang menepuk justru terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Makanya jangan melamun. Cepat antarkan minuman itu!"

"Tsk! Baiklah Kangin hyung yang cerewet!" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih segera mengantarkan pesanan yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kangin. Rakun tua-rutuknya dalam hati.

"Silahkan." Kyuhyun sedikit mengulas senyum ketika meletakkan pesana di meja itu sebelum dua obsidan tajamnya kembali mengedar dan tertuju pada sosok Sungmin.

"Eh? Biang kerok itu juga ada disini rupanya." Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat ada sosok Zoumi yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, ia malah dibuat makin terbelalak ketika seorang namja mungil dengan pipi mirip kue mochi berjalan ke arah mereka dan melumat bibir Zhoumi. Di depan Sungmin!

"Yaa! Apa-apaan itu! kenapa ia terang-terangn berselingkuh di depan Sungmin? kurang ajar! Dia berani menyakiti nae Sungminnie Minnie Bunny. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Lelaki jantan sepertiku harus bertindak!" Dengan langkah yang lebar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah meja yang ada dipojokan itu sembari mulai menyingsingkan kedua lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

"YA! Namja macam apa kau hah? Kenapa kau malah berciuman dengan namja lain sementara kekasihmu ada dihadapanmu heh? Kau menyakiti hati Sungmin jika seperti itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya termasuk namjachingu-nya sendiri. Jadi ayo.. ayo kemari. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cara lelaki!" Kyuhyun sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap Zhoumi tak gentar. Oh, sungguh ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan tiga orang namja dihadapannya terlebih Zhoumi.

"Hey, bukankah kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi justru balik bertanya. Namja keturunan China itu akhirnya ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan basa-basi! Sini lawan aku! Namja tukang selingkuh!" Kyuhyun dengan konyolnya masih memasang kuda-kudanya. Bergerak maju mundur seperti undur-undur(?).

"Tukang selingkuh? Hahaha, Kau lucu juga." Diluar dugaan Zhoumi malah terkekeh, membuat Kyuhyun semakin berang hingga refleks mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah pemuda itu.

BUGH

"YAAA!" Zhoumi sedikit terhuyung kebelakang sembari menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Apa masalahmu eoh? Sialan!"

BUGH

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terhuyung kebelakang. "Kauuuu!" Geramnya mulai maju untuk kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Zhoumi.

"Hentikan!"

"Huh? Hey Sungmin-ah! Dia ini berselingkuh jadi biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti hatimu!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah mengatakan –tenang-saja-ada-pangeranmu-disini. -_-'

Tap Tap Tap

"Kau tak apa hyung?"

"Hey.. Hey.. Hey, kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia berselingkuh!" Kyuhyun merasa dagunya jatuh seketika saat melihat Sungmin tengah mendekati Zhoumi dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang memar.

"Apa kalian tak risih menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung kafe ini? Kekanakan!" Namja berpipi chubby yang sedari tadi diam kini menatap tiga namja di hadapannya.

"Chagiyaa~ Kau tak membelaku?"

"M-mwo? Kau! Berani menyebut orang lain dengan panggilan sayang sementara kekasihmu tengah berada tepat di hadapanmu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Sekeren apasih Zhoumi itu hingga punya dua uke manis seperti ini-batinnya.

"Aku tak tau sebenarnya apa masalahmu, tuan. Tapi lelaki yang kau pukul itu kekasihku. Wajar bukan jika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang!"

"Ke-kekasih? Hey namja berpipi kue mochi! Bicara apa kau ini, jangan tambah menyakiti hati Sungminnie ya!"

"Kenapa dengan Sungmin? Justru kau yang menyakiti Sungmin karena telah memukul kakaknya!"

"APAAAAA?!"

"Ck! Sudah ku bilang jangan berlebihan Zhou! Beginilah jadinya! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sungminnie, kau urus lelaki ini oke?" Henry- namja mochi itu menarik tangan Zhoumi kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Sungmin sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Jangan pulang malam, dan berhati-hatilah dengan orang ini arrachi?"

Chup!

"YAAA! Kenapa kau mencium Sungmin tapi malah pergi dengan lelaki selingkuhanmu?!" Kyuhyun kembali meracau saat melihat Zhoumi mengecup bibir shape-M milik Sungmin dan berlalu pergi dengan merengkuh pinggang Henry.

"Ada-ada saja."

"Huh? Kau tak marah? Hey, Sungmin-ah! Kau itu sudah dikhianati! Dikhianati!" Teriaknya dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke atas. konyol sekali.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa lelaki yang masih memasang tampang syok itu pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Em- anu, itu Sungmin-ssi... Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya setelah menutup pintu kamar yang ia duga sebagai kamar tidur sang pujaan hati.

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau bahkan tadi memanggilku tanpa embel-embel itu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Huh? A-ah, ne.. mianhae.. aku hanya terlalu emosi dengan tingkah pacar sialanmu itu." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tak berani menatap mata Sungmin langsung yang kini tengah berbalik kearahnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"N-ne?"

"Dia hyung ku. Hyung kandungku."

"M-mwo? Apa aku sedang bercanda Sungmin-ssi? Bukankah satu sekolah juga tau jika kau ini kekasihnya?" Ya, meski aku tak rela- lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tak percaya?" Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak jauh dihadapannya. "Baiklah, akan ku buktikan."

SRET

SRAKK

"Y-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-ssi! Pakai kembali bajumu!" Kyuhyun refleks menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan yang nyatanya tak rapat sama sekali sehingga namja yang sebenarnya mesum itu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mulusnya tubuh Sungmin.

Gugup. Sungguh Kyuhyun tengah gugup mengatur dugub jantungnya ketika Sungmin diluar dugaan membuka baju dan celana jeansnya hingga hanya menyisakan boxer hitam ketat.

"Aigoo~ Aigoo~ tutup tubuhmu Sungmin-ssi. Kau jangan seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun panik dan menyambar selimut di atas King size yang ada disana. Memakaikannya pada namja manis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya hatinya menjerit memintanya berbuat yang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya padamu." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"Aniya.. Kau tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Aku takut tak bisa menahan diri- Ah! Mianhae! Mianhae! Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sembari mengucap maaf ketika bibirnya dengan lancang berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Kelakuannya kian lucu saja dimata Sungmin.

SREETT

"Aku justru senang jika kau melakukannya Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ungggghh~" Kyuhyun melenguh ketika tangan Sungmin meremas kejantanannya yang masih tertutup itu. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tau lagi harus memasang tampang terkejut seperti apa mendapati tubuh Sungmin tepat berada dihadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhh~~" Sungmin melenguh dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang berada diatas kepala meremas sprei yang sudah nampak tak beraturan karena kegiatan mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu.<p>

"Menungginglah yang benar Bunny- Slurrppp- Slurrpp"

"Uhhh nee~~" Sungmin benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh namja pucat yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari mencondongkan wajahnya untuk kemudian ditenggelamkan diantara dua bongkahan kenyal milik Sungmin.

"Suu~dahhhhhh.."

"Ani, belum bersih!" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menjilat dan menyesap sisa-sisa cairan miliknya sendiri yang baru saja ia semburkan 5 menit yang lalu ke dalam tubuh namja yang tengah menungging itu.

Kyuhyun sungguh beruntung! Ya! Nasib baik memang sepertinya tak henti memayunginya seharian ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang dulu hanya bermimpi memiliki Sungmin kini justru baru saja bersetubuh dengan namja manis itu. Kurang beruntung apa coba! rasanya ia ingin berteriak saking senangnya!

"Hentikan aktingmu dan hyung jelekmu itu!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Uhh.. nee~"

"Aku juga tak ingin melihat ia menyentuh bibirmu lagi. itu properti ku! Hanya aku yang boleh!"

"Itu kebiasaan hyung~ uhh sejak dulu"

"Huh! Hyungmu memang gila!" Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya ketika mengingat Zhoumi. Namja yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Sungmin sendiri!

Ya, sebelum sesi percintaan mereka dimulai tadi, Sungmin sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana orang tuanya yang bercerai ketika ia berumur 12 tahun dan menikah lagi hingga ia dan Zhoumi harus terpisah dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang berganti marga mengikuti marga ayah tirinya. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun tak habis pikir adalah bagaimana ide Zhoumi yang dengan seenak jidad mengklaim jika Sungmin itu kekasihnya hanya agar adiknya itu tak 'tersentuh' oleh namja-namja disekolah mereka. Ya.. Kyuhyun akui ia memang sama sekali tak menyangka soal ini. Lagi pula sejak Sungmin masuk, info tentang namja itu memang sulit sekali diperoleh selain statusnya yang tercatat sebagai kekasih Zhoumi.

"Sial! Aku jadi kesal lagi! Kemarilah Min!" Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kesal karena dibohongi menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk bangkit. Di tuntunnya tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan sebelah tangan yang bersiap mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin yang masih merekah merah.

"Unghh!" Sungmin yang duduk membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala benda besar nan panjang itu kembali memenuhi hole miliknya. Rasanya penuh dan panas.

"AAAARRGGHHH!"

"KYUUUUHH!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak menggeram bersamaan ketika Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Membuat penisnya seolah di perah didalam sana.

"Hahh~~ Hahhh~~ Appo~"

"Mianhae ne... tapi nikmat sekali bukan?" Kyuhyun menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahi Sungmin dengan telapak tangan besarnya. "Jadi... apa kau sejak awal memang tertarik padaku?"

"Sedikit..." Sungmin menjawab dengan deru nafas yang masih tidak stabil akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun yang memutar tubunya tanpa peringatan hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang harus dirubah menjadi 'banyak dan sangat' bukan begitu nae Sungminni Minnie Bunny?" Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya dan dengan gerakan cepat meremas kedua dada berisi milik Sungmin hingga sang empu- nya memekik nikmat.

"Bergerak... Bergeraklah Sungmin-ah.. dan puaskan pacarmu ini." bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin.

"Uhhh.. bukan pacar~"

"Tidak terima bantahan, sayang... jadi cepat bergerak! Atau aku akan mengambil alih hingga kau tak akan ku lepaskan dalam hitungan 2X48 jam. Eottokhae?"

Merasa keselamatan hole- nya terancam, Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. tubuh yang sudah bermandikan peluh itu akhirnya mulai bergerak naik turun. Memulai kembali sesi ke-dua percintaan mereka.

Jlebb

Sreet

"Uhhhh.. Kyuhhhh..."

"Le- sshhh bih cepat, oh shit! Kau sempit sekali,,"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Yeah... terusss.. pintarrr.. ohhhhhh ya Tuhan.. mengapa kau nikmat sekali shhhhhhhhh"

"Ngahhh~~ Kyuhhhhhhhh... le-lahh..'

"Tidak.. jangan ber ohh henti sebelum aku puas Dear... ohhhh.. ini benar-benar nikmattthhh"

"Uhhhhhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Besarrrrrr!" Desahan demi desahan meluncur tak terkendali dari bibir keduanya. Beruntung rumah Sungmin tengah sepi karena memang orang tuanya tengah berada di Swiss selama hampir 6 bulan ini.

"Kyuhhhhhhhhh~~~ ungghh..."

"Kau pintarrr sayang...ohhhh... aku sungguh beruntung... uhhh aku sudah tak tahan!"

Kyuhyun meggeram dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga kini ialah yang berada di atas. Menghentakkan penis besarnya dalam-dalam untuk kemudian ia cabut dan kembali dihentakkan. Membuat desahan Sungmin lambat laun berubah menjadi jerit frustasi karena nikmat yang menderanya. dan sepertinya ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang.. sangat panjang.

Haaahhh... beruntung sekali kau Cho-ssi -_-'

**.**

**.**

*FIN*

* * *

><p>Rasanya saya sudah lama tidak menulis genre seperti ini. Tolong maklumi jika tak sebagus ekspektasi kalian. Ini memang hanya dibuat dalam hitungan jam -dua jam.<p>

Terima kasih...

Queenshi137


End file.
